Le Restaurant Chinois
by Mana2702
Summary: Thor se rend dans un restaurant chinois et se retrouve assis face à un mur. Durant le repas le mur se soulève et le Dieu du Tonnerre se retrouve face à une personne hors du commun.


_**Voilà le défi 16 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Thor va manger dans un restaurant chinois. La table qu'on lui attribue a un mur en face. Alors qu'il mange ses nouilles le mur se lève et il se retrouve devant un personnage de votre choix.**_

* * *

Thor arriva dans un restaurant chinois de New-York. Il n'était plus avec Jane, ils s'étaient séparés parce que la brune trouvait trop dangereux d'être en couple avec un dieu. Le blond était donc resté sur Midgard, à présent il avait ses amis Avengers sur qui compter. La serveuse le plaça à une table faisant face au mur, avec une seule chaise. Le blond s'y installa donc et commanda des nouilles. La serveuse lui apporta rapidement sa commande et le dieu du tonnerre commença à déguster son plat. C'est alors qu'il vit le mur face à lui se soulever. Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda la femme face à lui. Elle était blonde avec les yeux bleus, un visage rond et l'air aussi surpris que le sien. Le blond plissa les sourcils :

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en toi... avec moi tu peux te montrer sous ton vrai jour, je suis Thor, dieu d'Asgard.

La femme hocha la tête :

-Je m'appelle Raven Darkhölme mais tu peux m'appeler Mystique.

Thor était intrigué par cette jeune femme, elle semblait vraiment différente. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors que sa peau devint bleue foncée, ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux rouges. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et tendit la main pour toucher son poignet :

-Tu viens de Jötunheim toi aussi ? Mon frère adoptif Loki est comme toi, il doit sans cesse se cacher, lui aussi est bleu en vérité... sauf que ce sont ses yeux qui sont rouges et non ses cheveux.

La jeune femme face à lui ne put retenir un sourire :

-Non je ne viens pas de Jötunheim, je suis une mutante.

-Une mutante ?

-Oui... je peux prendre l'apparence de qui je veux.

-Mon frère aussi peut le faire, je suis sûr que tu viens de Jötunheim !

Elle prit l'apparence de Thor :

-Je te dis que je ne viens pas de là-bas, je suis née en Autriche, dans ce monde.

Thor était amusé qu'elle ait pris son identité. Le dieu croisa ses bras imposants sur son torse musclé :

-Les mutants... je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous, c'est étrange non ?

-Non, nous opérons dans l'ombre, les gens nous rejettent constamment lorsqu'ils connaissent notre identité.

Elle reprit son apparence bleue et son plat lui fut apporté. Elle avait pris du riz cantonais. Elle commença à manger et Thor demanda :

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Non c'est la première fois, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, je pensais retourner sur Asgard. C'est le monde d'où je viens.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui.

Le blond se mit à rire et ils continuèrent de manger. À la fin du repas le blond paya et regarda Mystique :

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille marcher, que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

-Parce que nous sommes différents.

-Et alors ? Je suis sorti avec une Midgardienne alors la différence ne me dérange pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent marcher. Chacun raconta sa vie, ils étaient contents de pouvoir parler librement en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas jugés pour ce qu'ils étaient. Pour l'une des rares fois dans leur vie ils étaient acceptés tels qu'ils étaient, c'était très rafraîchissant. Thor devait avouer qu'il la trouvait très séduisante aussi bien lorsqu'elle était bleue que lorsqu'elle était plus « naturelle ». Il était surtout surpris qu'elle ne vienne pas de Jötunheim car elle présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que Loki. Thor était tout simplement abasourdi par tout ça, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que des gens appelés les mutants vivaient parmi les Midgardiens et qu'ils devaient se cacher du regard de ces derniers. Ces mutants étaient des Avengers de l'ombre c'était très étrange. Le duo continua donc de marcher tout en faisant connaissance. Peut-être que ça ne mènerait pas plus loin que cette journée, mais au moins ils seraient ensemble, entre gens « différents », et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
